Desire (A Yūma Megumi & Laito Story)
by KRedCali86
Summary: This is a part of my short story set the first of three stories. Three Sadistic vampires allow their sexual drives lose control. Is it lust or desire that drives these three into their escapades. How will Laito or Yūma react if Megumi only takes one of them seriously?


Desire

**_Defined as either a feeling of wanting to have something or wishing for something to happen also it can mean to want someone sexually._**

_Japanese Translations: Yokubō (欲望__), Nozomi/Nozomu (望み__/望む__), Negai/Negau (願い__/願う__)_

**Disclaimer: First note is that this is a series of short stories focusing on a specific word but the words are similar though. Secondly I do not own any of the Diabolik Lovers Characters. I do own rights to my OC though.**

Megumi had only been back for two days but things were very sluggish around the mansion for her. Yamato was acting normal since she released his seal and he was off with Mikoto planning for their child's birth. She felt like she was missing something very important. She heard a knock on her door. She got up to answer it and to her surprise it was Laito. "What do you want?" She asked looking him directly in the eye. He forced his way into the room not before Yūma entered from the balcony. She saw both of them and smirked. "What should I do to you today?" She said as Laito shut the door and locked it. All she had on was a long t-shirt that she slept in. Her nipples were hard from a simple touch of Yūma's manhood on her ass. Laito noticed immediately and ripped the shirt off her.

"Bitch-chan…" he trailed off as she took his cock into her hand through his pants and massaged it. Laito moaned as he removed his pants and roughly pushed her over. She instantly took Laito's cock into her mouth and started sucking on it. Yūma spread her cheeks and inserted his hard cock into her ass causing her to gasp and moan against Laito's cock. Laito grabbed her head and forced her take all of him into her mouth at once.

"Sow," Yūma began as he watched her take every inch of Laito's cock into her mouth. Yūma forced more of his cock into her ass slapping it as he thrusts hard and deep into her roughly. Megumi let Laito's cock out her mouth then pushed back against Yūma to take all of him into her ass at once. Yūma moaned as Megumi got into a position for Laito to do her.

"Take my legs and put them on your shoulders," She ordered Laito and he did as he was told as he started a trail of kisses from her thigh up to her pussy nipping her with his fangs on the way up. She moaned as Laito allowed his tongue to tease and penetrate her with quick lashes. Yūma took one of her breasts into his mouth and began to suck on it roughly. He teased her nipple with his tongue causing her to struggle but she only could _desire_ more from her assailants.

"Motto," was all she could muster up to say as Laito roughly entered her with his dick. She could only moan before she felt something being put on her as well as inside her. She could hear a chain rattling and she put hands on her neck where she felt a collar on her neck. She smirked as she felt something vibrating inside her at a fast pace. She moaned as she felt something being into her butt as well. Yūma forced her all the way down to the floor and she could feel majority of his weight on her. A silk blindfold was used to tie up her arms. She moaned and groaned as the vibrator inside her went deeper into her. She could feel the vibrations through her entire. Laito grabbed her chin and made her look at him before pulling the chain. Yūma got up off her back then lift her up as Laito moved towards the bed then he tossed her on to the bed. Yūma grabs some handcuffs then spreads her legs the cuffing onto to the foot board of the bed then used another set to do the same to her other leg. He removed the vibrator from her pussy then turned the speed to medium removed the butt plug from her ass then replaces it with the vibrator. Laito used his cock to fill her mouth again. He forced it in as far as he could as Yūma licked and nipped his way up to her paradise. He roughly inserted his tongue into her paradise. She was sweeter than any of his sugar cubes and Laito continued filling her mouth with his cock. She kept up with both of their paces. Laito was playing with the vibrator in her ass causing her to moan against Laito's dick and squirm. She was being tortured but did not run away from it. As soon as Yūma and Laito reached their peak she ordered, "Release me now." Yūma untied her hands as Laito unlocked both sets of handcuffs on each of her ankles. Laito also removed the chain and collar from her. She took the handcuffs and placed them on both of them swiftly. She stood in front of both them in all her naked glory. Laito was almost drooling at the sight in front of him. Yūma was trying to get free from the handcuffs. She straddled Yūma first and rode him rough and quick. "How does that feel?" She said licking his neck teasingly then her fangs roughly entered his neck first. She removed Yūma's shirt then bit him roughly on his chest causing him pain and pleasure as she rode him violently. His moans were intoxicating to Laito was sitting there watching them intently enjoying every second.

"Ne, Bitch-chan are you torturing me for a reason." Laito commented as he watched her get up off of Yūma then take him into her mouth. She took his dick in one of her hands and began to stroke him violently. Laito moaned loudly causing him to fall back onto the bed. He was trying to free himself now. Laito's _Desire_ had risen higher so he wanted his restraints to be released.

_As their desire increases, the experience the three endure involves pain, pleasure, screams, moans, and groans. Desire involves a slight addiction that the three violate with each thrust and grind. One smack for each stroke rough yet lustful as three vampires indulge in sexual desires, one devours every single desire the other two crave. A cream filled room intrigued by the sounds that rebounded off the walls causing smiles secretly appearing atop the walls watching the show in silence. This puzzle of lust or love allows a game continue for the remainder of their day. The three let the walls hear their lustful cries of pleasure form phrases together that the walls conduct as enjoyment._


End file.
